


Jacks

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: They're playing more than one game.





	Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Jacks

## Jacks

The first time she did it, Jayne got pissed. He climbed out of bed in the morning and stepped on one of her damn jacks. Howling in pain, he jumped around the room, ready to shoot whatever the hell had just bitten him. Instead, he ended up growling at a pile of jacks and a red rubber ball. Gorram girl, always leaving her shit around. How the hell did she get in his bunk anyway? 

The next night, he locked his bunk and checked it twice. He made it all the way into the kitchen before he found the ruttin' toys. They were piled on the table - right in front of his usual chair. River, however, was nowhere to be found. He glared at the jacks, as if his annoyance would make them, or the girl they belonged to, disappear. When nothing happened, he shoved them aside with one hand and reached for his breakfast with the other. That girl was out of her mind. 

The third time the jacks were waiting for him after he got back from a drop. That damn red ball was mocking him as it sat on his bed. He had locked the door, but apparently crazy people could pick locks. Then again, River had been less and less crazy lately. Plus lock picking would be the kind of skill a trained assassin might need. Jayne caught himself before he smiled, and ended up tossing the jacks out of his door on principle. Hell, if the girl wanted something, she should just ask him. 

On the fourth day, Jayne spent all his time looking for the jacks. He figured River was just trying to throw him off the trail by not putting them in sight right away. Mal caught him going through the storage spaces in the cargo bay and that had just been downright embarrassing. How do you explain that some little girl is making you look forward to her crazy games? By the time he went to bed, Jayne was snapping at the crew, fed up with the fact that he had begun to enjoy whatever game they were playing. 

The fifth day, he sought her out. It wasn't hard to find her, because the ball kept bouncing and echoing in the cargo bay. Hell, everyone on the ship would know she was playing jacks down there. Jayne figured it was part of her plan, but by then he didn't care. He casually announced after breakfast that he was going to, "head down and see what that girl was fiddlin' with." No one paid him any attention as he scurried out of the kitchen. 

River lit up when he walked into the cargo bay. He was almost afraid to speak, worried that he'd interpreted her actions wrong. He sat down, dropping to the floor with a quick thump. River nodded and passed him the ball. "It's in your court," she said with a smile, "has been for days." 

"Well I better play it then, huh?" he asked. His brows furrowed as he looked at the ball and rolled it around in his hand. "We're playin' with more than jacks, ain't we?" 

"Always have been," River sighed. She motioned for him to take his turn. 

"I suppose that's alright then," Jayne grinned as she moved closer to him. Her thigh was warm where it touched his. Skin on skin contact might kill him when they got to that point. For now though, this was enough. He bounced the ball and snatched a jack before catching it again. River rested her head on his shoulder as he went for doubles. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Jacks**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **G**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  They're playing more than one game.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
  



End file.
